Give me a Sign
by Darkness-of-Chaos
Summary: "Axel...I can't do this. It's too much," the blonde whispered as he tried to bite back a sob. The red head stared in disbelief, shaking his head. "Roxas please, I NEED you. You can't leave me like this..." MxM Rated M for Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts. Okay? Yeah.

_Axel hugged onto his brother tightly as he hid his face in his neck, trying to get away from the woman who was trying to take him away. "Stop! I don't want to!" the eight year old cried as he tried to hide his tears. Reno held his brother close, trying to calm Axel down as he looked over at the nurse to try and apologize. _

"_Axel," he whispered in his ear as he used his free hand to brush over his very short red hair. "We have to give you medicine; don't you want to get better?" Axel shook his head, only giving Reno a tighter squeeze around his neck in desperation._

"_I don't like needles, they hurt! I'm tired of hurting!" He started to cry harder then, Reno himself feeling like he was going to cry at any moment. He didn't want his brother to be sick anymore. To be diagnosed with cancer at such a young age, he could only imagine how his brother was feeling right now. He never knew that something was going to happen to him like this, not so soon. The two had recently lost their mother to cancer not even a year before. It was heart breaking to think that he might lose the only other person in his family._

_Giving his brother a soft squeeze, he went over to sit on the hospital bed, cuddling the sniffling red head close. The nurse followed of course, keeping her distance as she waited. Reno slowly pulled his brother back, gazing into his wet bright green eyes. "I know it hurts," he whispered as he brushed the wet tears off of his face. "I know it does, but you have to let her help you. Don't you feel better after the medicine goes in you?" he asked softly._

_Axel nodded, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. He looked down, hugging his slim arms over his tiny frame. Hospitals were so cold all the time. Normally he had his blanket but, when the nurse had shown up with the needle in hand, he had become so scared that he had jumped out of bed only dressed in his underwear. "Will you hold me close when she does it?" he finally said as he looked over at the nurse._

"_Of course Axel, I'll always be here. You will always be here."_

Axel opened his eyes slowly, staring at the darkness of his wall. A quiet tear slowly slid down his face, the now sixteen year old boy turning in his bed as he hid his face in his pillow. He never liked having those memories, ever. Even though he was in remission for his leukemia, there was always that small thought in the back of his mind that he would once again be stuck in that small room to be stuck with needles and given harsh medicine that did little good but make him feel even more sick. Besides that, he feared for his brother. Reno had been a wreck when he had been that sick. Of course, his brother had only been fourteen at the time. He was going through puberty and at the same time had to think of the possibility that his little brother was going to die. Axel never understood how Reno had the strength to do what he did. He managed to help him when he needed him most and had also managed to keep himself sane. Although they had pulled out together as a team, Axel knew deep down inside that Reno wouldn't be able to handle it again.

Trying to untwist himself from his sheets, Axel sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the time. It was after 6:00am, which meant his alarm was going to go off pretty soon anyway for school. He hated having to wake up so early, but then again, didn't every teenager? Careful not to trip on the clutter of clothes and books all over his room, he made it to his own private bathroom and switched on the light. The brightness caused him to hiss in discomfort, a hand shooting straight to cover his squinting eyes. When he could handle the light, he shut the door and went to the sink to wash his face. A few splashes of cold water made him more awake as he rubbed his face dry with a towel and glanced at the mirror.

He looked over at himself, staring at his spike red hair that had grown for the past few years. His baby fat was now gone, his body now standing at a height of 6'1 with lean muscles, a sun kissed tan, and tattoos that covered both ribs along his sides. The only thing that remained the same was his acid green eyes. They were still bright as ever, the years only making them more beautiful. Whenever he looked at himself he remembered his mother. He and Reno both had her startling eyes, but both didn't get her lovely blonde hair. It was too bad. They had their father's hair which was something of an annoyance considering he never met the asshole. After their mother had died, the two had been living with their grandmother until Reno was eighteen and decided to move out with Axel and his still current boyfriend Vincent. They moved to Phoenix Arizona when he was twelve and had been living here ever since. Life was better for them now and Axel hoped that it would stay that way.

Wiggling out of his boxers, Axel busied himself with taking a hot shower before he made his way back into his bedroom. He flipped on the switch and began to search for clothes to wear. After figuring out what was dirty and what was clean, he dressed himself in a pair of black slim fit jeans and a simple band t-shirt. He brushed his red locks away from his face, gave himself a final look over before he headed out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen. Right on time his morning was starting like a typical day. Vincent was already sitting at the table sipping coffee and Reno was currently on the phone about work while he walked around the kitchen trying to get breakfast done.

Axel didn't say much, the teen sitting down as he tried to relax his nerves. He still had his old memory stuck in his mind and he only hoped it would go away. From across the table, Vincent watched quietly, studying the teen's face with his crimson colored eyes. It didn't take a genius to see that there was something wrong with the youth. He could tell that he didn't seem to have slept well. Sipping the coffee in hand, he shifted his stance in his seat before he addressed the other male across from him.

"Morning Axel. You okay?" he questioned in his soft voice. Axel didn't answer right away, his eyes rising to lock onto Vincent's intense stare before he turned away first.

"I'm fine Vince. Just didn't sleep well," he finally said as he turned to receive his glass of juice from his brother as well as a plate of eggs. He wasn't really hungry at the moment but if he didn't eat, Reno would throw a fit. His older brother still worried about Axel even though he had been having a clean bill of health for the past few years. Reno was just such a worried wart if you didn't put him back in line. Thank goodness for tall dark and handsome over there.

"Axel, you okay bro, you don't look so good."

Crap.

"Reno, don't start, it's too early and I'm trying to eat," Axel muttered as he stuffed a few scrambled eggs into his mouth. Reno only frowned, ready to fire off at some remark before he was distracted by Vincent. Axel sighed with relief when Reno left to get whatever his lover had asked for. Again, thank you tall dark and handsome.

Trying to finish most of his food, he finally pushed his plate aside as he drank the rest of his juice. "I gotta go. Riku should be waiting for me," he told Vincent as he went to grab his bag in the living room. Once it was slung over his shoulder, he went to the front door in time to say good bye to his brother before he was out the door.

The hot august weather made the air sort of thick as the teen started to head down the street towards school. It was already 7:30am and the sun was already pretty high in the sky. The light wind that normally came with the daily weather was basically nonexistent; a clear sign that today was going to be hotter than most days. Even if sweating wasn't Axels' favorite past time, he would rather have the sun out than be cold. When they did get cooler nights, he huddled up in his room, not really wanting to be out. The cold reminded him of the months he spent in the hospital when he was younger and that was something that he was trying desperately not to think about at all.

"Hey Axel, over here!"

The red head stopped in his tracks, casting a gaze over to his left near the corner of the opposite sidewalk to see a teen with shoulder length silver hair headed his way. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans buttoned around his waist. Chains hung around his belt loops on his left side, an old pair of Chucks tied and laced up in a disorderly fashion.

"Hey Riku," Axel greeted as he gave his best friend a little nudge with his shoulder. "Where's Sora?" He looked around, surprised the brunette wasn't trailing behind the other male. The two were in separable most of the time and it was even more serious since the pair had been dating the past year.

"Oh, his cousin is coming to start school with us remember?" Riku reminded his friend. "He said that they would both meet us at the steps in the back of the school when they were done getting him his schedule and stuff."

Axel nodded, the pair finally making their way to school. Within fifteen minutes the pair were walking the school grounds and headed towards the other side of the building. They passed the typical students that consisted of jocks, cheerleaders, band geeks and pot heads. It was the first week since school had started so there were many people entering the school to start new, the freshmen learning right away that they were easy targets if they weren't careful. The red head remembered his freshmen year. It was a nightmare and something he didn't want to put upon anyone.

Finally reaching their destination, the two boys immediately see that some of the group had already arrived. Zexion once again had his face in another book, the teen not even glancing up as he pressed himself against the brick wall of the building to get comfortable. A few feet away, Naminé was sitting with Demyx and Kairi, the trio playing with a deck of cards before they all set out a greeting to the two boys. Axel gave them a small wave, Zexion looking up to share a nod with Axel before once again he went back to his novel. Axel dropped his bag on the side, taking a seat as Riku scooted close to him and fished out his pack of cigarettes. He easily handed his friend one, the pair lighting up the cancer sticks right on time before Sora appeared.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" he said quickly enough as he smiled at the group. "There was a long line at the register's office and you know how that goes." He tossed his bag near his feat before he turned around to wave to a blonde kid following close behind him. "Guys, this is Roxas, my cousin. He just moved here the other day. Roxas, this is everyone. Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Riku, Naminé, and Kairi." Roxas looked at everyone, muttering a rather small "Hi" before he got quiet again.

Taking a slow drag, Axel slowly raised his eyes to see the new arrival before he slowly exhaled the smoke from his parted lips. As acid green eyes locked onto aqua orbs, the red head couldn't help but feel a small twinge of excitement. His life was obviously going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts is not mine! Okay? Jeez. Thank you for the faves and the reviews everyone, they really made me smile. Now, onto the story! :D

When the bell finally rang, everyone got ready to get into the school. By this time, Roxas had managed to meet everyone and have a few words with all of them for the most part. Grabbing their things, Axel waited for the girls to get ready before he offered both arms to the pair. "Ladies," he said with a grin as both girls giggled and moved to each take an arm. Waiting for Riku and Sora to get going, they all headed inside to go to their respected classes. Axel dropped the girls over in drama, giving them a mock bow as they departed before he turned to his attention to the three following him.

"Axel, Roxas has art with you and Zexion first period. Try to be nice," Sora warned as he tried to give the red head a serious look. Axel smiled, giving his most honest smile.

"Of course good sir. What makes you think I would act otherwise?" Before the brunette could answer, Axel went over to Roxas and grabbed his arm. "Let's go shortie."

Roxas frowned, not able to put up a fight as he was forced to stumble beside the very tall red head. The nick name he used caused his brows to knit together in annoyance as he fought to keep up.

"My name isn't shortie, it's Roxas," he tried to correct Axel as they pair turned the corner and headed to class.

Axel didn't answer, merely pushing the boy to go in front of him as they went into the art studio. He led the small blonde to his and Zexion's table before he took his seat. As the kids settled down, Zexion of course made his way to the other side of the red head, only finally closing his book as the bell started for class to begin. Roxas already had his seat, fiddling with his pencil as he hoped to god he didn't have to go up and introduce himself to the class. He hated it when everyone was forced to look at him. He always clammed up because of the nervousness or he would blabber like an idiot. Both behaviors were something he tried to avoid at all costs.

Luckily, the teacher didn't need such things to happen. When class begun, she only made it known that Roxas was in the room before she gave their assignment for the day. With the instructions given, everyone took turns grabbing their paints and paper before they were seated.

Letting the time fly by, Axel did most of the talking as the trio began their paintings of still life. Roxas managed to say a few things since he figured that Zexion was better at listening than talking. When class was near the end, they put their things away before they waited for the bell to ring.

"What do you have next?" Axel asked as he pulled one of the straps of his back pack over his shoulder.

Roxas pulled out his schedule, looking over his classes. "I have math next and then reading before lunch."

"You can go with Zexion then, he has math. After that, Kairi and Naminé have reading with you. We all have the same lunch period so just follows those two. You'll be in safe hands."

Roxas nodded, smiling a shy smile at the red head before the bell rang. This time, Axel watched as the blonde was led away before he went to his own classes. He was glad that he was able to spend some time with him, the red head thinking that Roxas was fitting right in. Not only was he nice to look at, but he had an interesting personality for the most part and seemed to open up if you knew the right things to say.

Grinning to himself, the red head finally made his own way to class, wondering how the rest of the day was going to go. Thankfully, his classes had been quick by the time lunch came around. The cafeteria was busy with the chatter of teenagers as everyone went inside to get something to eat. Thankfully this school didn't exactly have a horrible lunch so starving to death wasn't something that he or any of his friends had to do.

"I can't believe she is all over another guy so soon! I thought she was heartbroken."

"Seriously? You can't honestly believe that. She is the biggest slut in the world!"

"I agree with Kairi. Everyone knows she has slept with half the football team."

Demyx snorted, scooping some apple sauce into his mouth as he shrugged. "I just didn't think a girl could be _that _slutty. I do have faith in people at times."

Kairi and Naminé both rolled their eyes, going back to trying to explain the true virtues that high school girls never seemed to hold anymore.

Axel brought his food over at the table in time to see Roxas taking a seat with Sora and Riku.

"Hey shortie. How was class?" he asked as he took his seat. Roxas once again gave him a slight annoyed look before he turned his to his food.

"It's okay I guess. So much to go learn in one day. This school is huge," the blonde sort of grumbled before he took a bite of his burger.

"Oh, give it some time. You'll get it. If you need help, but call my name. I"ll be there to save you anytime," Axel answered as he gave the boy next to him a wink. Roxas' face flushed with color as he looked away to force himself to swallow his food.

"Axel, stopped flirting with my cousin!" Sora snapped as he gave the red head a glare.

The red head looked surprised. "Me? Flirting?" he questioned as he took a mock look of shame. "That isn't flirting, this is," he said as he turned to Roxas and reached out a hand to cup his face. He looked into the blonde's beautiful blue eyes, searching them for a moment before he pulled the shorter boy close enough that Roxas could feel his breath across his lips.

The blonde didn't move, simply staring into Axel eyes' for a few moments before the moment ended when Roxas threw a fork at the red head. Roxas as beaming red as he looked down, careful to duck as Sora threw another piece of silverware at his friend. Axel only laughed, holding his sides as everyone either cracked a smile or had a chuckle of their own.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, I was just kidding. Riku, put a muzzle on him will you?" Axel asked his best friend as he dodged spoon missing his ear by half an inch.

Sora finally calmed down, crossing his arms in annoyance before he turned to Roxas. The blonde was still blushing, quietly eating his food. He was a bit bothered with so much attention going towards him, but he couldn't help but admit to himself that being so close to Axel had stirred something inside of him. His acid green eyes were almost looking into his soul, the short moment they had giving him goose bumps. However, he couldn't take this too seriously. So what if he was attracted to him? Axel seemed so much like a big kidder. There was no way that he would be interested in him. Besides, he didn't need to be looking for a boyfriend. He needed to concentrate on having friends.

Despite Axel's little fiasco, lunch went by pretty smoothly. Before the little group split, they all agreed to go and meet up and the local bowling alley after school to play a few games. It was something that they liked to do from time to time and they all agreed it was a good way to celebrate a new addition to their group. Heading back to class, Axel and Riku departed from Sora and Roxas to head in the opposite direction, much to Sora's luck. Of course, the red head was able to blow a kiss to cause Roxas blushing all over again before Riku grabbed him and tugged him along.

"Sora is going to knock you out one day," Riku warned his friend half heartedly as they went into class. Axel snorted, taking his seat as he dropped his bag.

"Hey, I'm just being me. Sora knows that. Besides, I think his cousin is pretty cute," Axel answered honestly as he smiled. "Plus, I think he likes me."

Riku rolled his eyes, not able to hide his smile. "Well, you are pretty hard not to like Axel."

The rest of school went by uneventful for the most part. Axel couldn't wait to get out of here and meet up with his friends after school. When the last bell rang, he made his way out of athletics and into the showers to give himself a quick rinse. Once he was done, he dressed and made his way outside to see everyone near the steps like earlier that morning. With everyone accounted for, the group headed out down the side walk and to the front of the school to get into Naminé's suv. She was the only one who had a car as of yet so of course she had to be the driver. Piling inside, they headed down the road and to the local bowling alley that was about ten minutes away. When they were parked, the all stumbled out and headed inside, going to the counter to get their shoes before picking out their bowling balls.

Axel was the first with his shoes laced before he went over to the ball rack. He picked his favorite neon green bowling ball before he turned to see Roxas standing next to him looking a little clueless.

"What's wrong Roxie? You look lost," the red head said with a grin. Roxas turned to glare at the red head, holding back a smart remark as he turned to the rack and sighed.

"I've never bowled before," he muttered as he crossed his arms.

"What? How can you not bowl?" he said out loud in surprise before Roxas turned and punched the other in the arm.

"Shut up! Do you have to say everything out loud like that?" he hissed as he turned away from him.

Axel smirked, rubbing his shoulder in mock hurt before he reached out to pull the blonde in a half hug. "You are so cute when you're feisty. No worries Roxie, I'll be your teacher."

Roxas still held an annoyed face as the taller male hugged round him, but he couldn't help but lean into his strong slender body. Being so close to Axel was starting to be something he liked even though he had only met the boy hours before.

"Now, pick a ball that suits you. It needs to be light enough that you can swing comfortably, but make sure that your fingers can slip out of the holes easily enough when you roll the ball. If it's too light or your fingers get stuck, it's going to suck."

Roxas followed his directions, selecting a bright aqua blue ball that fit him just fine. He then followed Axel to the bowling lanes, taking a seat as they started to get the game ready. With Demyx first, the blonde watched the other as he took his stance and launched a ball down the lane. It slammed into the pins with a loud crash, giving him a strike. Everyone cheered, the mullet boy doing a little dance before he went to sit near Zexion.

The game continued on, going all the way down until it was Roxas' turn. He took his ball and went to his lane, seeming nervous as he waited for the bowlers next door to go. When they were done, he followed everyone's example and took his chance. He let the ball go a little early, but all proved good as the ball seemed to stay on track. However, to his luck, the ball took a sharp left and landed in the gutter before it could hit a pin.

"Damnit," he muttered as he looked down in embarrassment. He went to get his ball again, taking his stance once more before he felt a hard body pressed against his back.

"Wait a minute," Axel whispered in the other's ear as he grasped the male's hips lightly. "You aren't leaning down enough. Hold the ball steady." He moved his hand then, grasping the boy's wrist as he pulled his arm back a little. Roxas shuttered at the hot breath on his ear, losing himself in the closeness as the other continued to give him instructions. Keeping his eyes on the lane, he allowed Axel to steer his hand as he felt his arm pull back before it moved forward and dropped the ball. It spun rapidly, heading down the lane quickly before knocking over seven of the pins. Roxas didn't even notice he had hit anything until the red head had pulled away from him.

"See? Nothing to it. Try it again, but this time turn the ball a little to the right just a tad. You'll get the spare then," he encouraged before he backed away to give the blonde room.

The rest of the game went by great for Roxas after his little lesson. He managed to get a strike towards the end of their first game before another was started. In all, everyone was having a nice time as they talked about every day things. An hour after a couple games the group decided to have some nachos before Naminé said she needed to get going so she could get some homework done. With the last game finally finished, the group headed back into the car and back to the school so that everyone could head home. Demyx walked with Zexion since they lived in the same neighborhood, Kairi went with Naminé while Riku, Sora, and Roxas went with Axel.

"Tonight was great, wasn't it?" Sora said with a bright smile on his face. Roxas quietly agreed, turning to give the red head a shy smile before turning away.

"We should do that again very soon I think," Riku said as he gave his boyfriend a tight hug around his waist. Sora snuggled close to him as the pair walked ahead of Axel and Roxas towards the silver haired male's house.

Axel slowed his pace, waiting to walk next to the quiet blonde. "You seemed to have fun today too didn't you shortie? I taught you to bowl and everything. It seems that you aren't quite as much as a loser as I thought."

Roxas sent the taller male a glare before he punched his arm. "I'm not a loser. If anything, I was showing you a few things," he retorted back as he gave the red head a smug grin.

Axel rolled his eyes, reaching out to ruffle the shorter male's hair. "Psh, yeah right. You didn't even know what bowling was until I showed you. You need to be less sheltered. I'll just have to take you out more often," he teased before he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Reaching the corner, Axel stopped and took a cigarette from Riku since they were splitting up. He lit the cancer stick and took a deep drag as he took a glance at his house. He made sure he was far enough so that Reno or Vincent would catch him smoking. The last thing he needed was for his brother to make a scene. Riku said his goodbye's to Axel before leading Sora to cross the street. Roxas stayed behind for a moment, seeming a bit nervous before he glanced at the red head. The pair locked eyes for a moment, neither saying nothing before Roxas looked away first.

"I better go," he said awkwardly as he smiled a little.

Axel grinned as he puffed out a long stream of smoke. "Mm, waiting for your kiss goodbye Roxie? We could make it quick before Sora turns around."

Roxas glanced at the back of his cousins head before he shook his head. "You are so full of yourself. What makes you think I want a kiss at _all_ from you?" he questioned as he crossed his arms.

The red head grinned to himself, finishing the cigarette off before he tossed it aside. He closed the distance between him and Roxas as he leaned down to look into his eyes. "Because it's written all over your face Roxas," he whispered as he allowed himself to get lost in the blonde's ocean blue eyes for a moment.

However, the moment was shortly lived as Axel pulled back and gave the blonde a salute. Roxas watched the other depart, slowly turning around to follow his cousin and his boyfriend. What was with that red head that was making him start to go crazy?

All done! Lol. This chapter was pretty fun to write actually. I know it seems that Axel and Roxas are…going a little fast but Axel really is only flirting. When they will get together, it'd be a while, trust me. A few harmless flirting and molesting means nothing! D: Okay, R&R if you wish. I'm thankful for any feedback that I get!


End file.
